1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrosurgical instrument and more particularly to an anti-sticking electrosurgical instrument for preventing the instrument form sticking to the target organizations by coating an anti-sticking layer on the surface of the electrosurgical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery is an important development in medical technology, wherein when operating the minimally invasive surgery to a patient, it merely causes minor trauma and small wound on the patient's body. So that, compared with the traditional surgery, the minimally invasive surgery includes the advantages of small incision, less trauma, rapid recovery and less pain for patients, and such advantages of the minimally invasive surgery also bring the revolution for modern medical technology.
For example, in the minimally invasive laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon would use several kinds of long-handled surgical instruments to finish the actions of cutting, moving, or clamping in the body cavity with a small space. Wherein the electrosurgical unit which is configured with the minimally invasive electrosurgical instrument (e.g., scissors, clamps) would emit high-frequency current on the sharp-edge, and then the surgeon would make cautery cut, cauterize, peel, or clamp the surgical targets.
However, such electrosurgical instrument includes the shortcomings and drawbacks as follows:
1. The electrosurgical instrument would stick to the target organizations in surgery, in this time, if the surgeon pull out electrosurgical instrument with a external force, it would cause expanding the wound, repeating bleeding, extending the surgery time, or affecting the success rate of the surgery. In addition, because of the misdistribution of the current on the electrode surface, the electrode surface would produce local high temperature, resulting in sticking, and poor conductivity, such that the electrosurgical instrument must to be cleaned.2. In general, the electrosurgical instrument would be coated on teflon or silicon to achieve the effect of sticking, because the teflon or silicone could reduce the work of the instrument surface and the local high temperature. However, teflon or silicone would react to volatile the gas with fluorine and silicon due to the high temperature in the surgery, and then cause secondary pollution problems.
Accordingly, in view of the shortcoming of the conventional stylus, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an anti-sticking electrosurgical instrument.